


Stammi Vicino

by HokutoYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HokutoYuuri/pseuds/HokutoYuuri
Summary: [PRÉ EP. 12] "'Depois da final, vamos acabar com isso.' Yuri disse.Como assim com 'isso'?' Viktor perguntou.'Isso tudo.' Yuri respondeu. E depois sussurrou. 'NÓS.'





	1. Always stay by my side...

**Author's Note:**

> Olar, como vai? 
> 
> Depois de 10 anos sem escrever yaoi, Yuri!!! on Ice me tornou um máquina de escrever esse gênero de novo, então escrevi duas em uma semana. Não tenho do que reclamar, porque cada história tem pelo menos um fantasma do passado exorcizado, então vou tocar o barco. Eu pensei seriamente em publicar ou não essa história, mas recebi incentivo de amigos para que sim, então vou deixar ela aqui. [Agradeço aos betas que além de tudo, me ajudaram e me apoiaram! <3] 
> 
> Eu parti de alguns pressupostos, inclusive o de que não haveria segunda temporada, mas isso não é pra agora. O que é pra agora é: eu escrevi essa fic antes de ver o episódio 12, então eu tinha algumas coisas em mente antes de ver o que se desenrolou do finale. Por favor, peguem leve. Esses são só os meus delírios pro que seria o episódio 12 na minha cabeça, então de boas, ok? Ok. 
> 
> A meta era que fosse uma oneshot, mas achei 19 páginas demais pra uma... Mas só dividi em 2 capítulos, devo estar lançando o 2 em uns 4 ou 5 dias no mais tardar. Há quem diga que deveria ser 3, mas... Dois tá bom, né? [Sim, a fic tá pronta.] 
> 
> Boa leitura. E obrigada por escolher esta singela fic para passar seu precioso tempo. <3

 

## 1 - Always stay by my side...

 

 

  


 

Depois do cansativo primeiro dia da final do Grand Prix, tudo o que Viktor Nikiforov queria era um jantar gostoso, um banho relaxante e passar tempo com Yuri Katsuki, seu atleta e também noivo. Era estranho não estar na final como o atleta profissional que foi por mais de uma década, mas certamente achava igualmente satisfatória a posição de técnico, especialmente ser técnico de Yuri, que sempre o surpreendia. 

 

Já jantara com o noivo-atleta e tomara seu banho, sem o amante, infelizmente. Não foi por falta de insistência. Yuri estava estranho desde que acabou sua apresentação. Na verdade, até antes dela, mas achava que era coisa da sua cabeça. Não era e isso se refletiu na quase total ausência da habitual eroticidade do seu programa curto. Estava tudo errado naquele dia. Mas como lidar com isso?

 

"Parece que a professora Minako foi ao bar beber com o Celestino." Yuri disse, mexendo casualmente no celular.

 

Yuri Katsuki viu o suficiente no dia para ter certeza de que estava certo do que faria. Apenas precisava de forças e do momento certo para executar. Faria o que Viktor precisava e o que não conseguia fazer por si mesmo. 

 

"Uh, é melhor nem chegar perto." Viktor riu, despreocupado. "A propósito, Yuri... Sobre o que você queria conversar comigo?"

 

"Ah..." Yuri começou, tenso. 

 

Chegou a hora. Faria o que era preciso e Viktor seria feliz.

 

"Depois da final, vamos acabar com isso." Yuri disse, preciso como o corte da espada de um samurai.

 

Viktor entrou em choque. Não era como se não esperasse por aquilo, mas achava sinceramente que se ele se fingisse de morto, nada aconteceria. Sentiu o sangue se esvair, como se tivesse morrido. 

 

"Como assim com 'isso'?" Viktor perguntou. 

 

"Isso tudo." Yuri respondeu. E depois sussurrou. "Nós."

 

Viktor soltou um barulho engasgado. Queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia formular nada. 'Nós’ era muito vago. Foi como se um raio caísse na sua cabeça e toda a adrenalina que estava parada começou a correr em seu corpo em doses absurdas. Yuri estava terminando com ele. Terminando tudo.

 

"Yuri, não..." Viktor tentou apartar, prestes a tocar o rosto do noivo, mas ele desviou do toque. 

 

O patinador japonês conhecia as táticas de Viktor e o desespero no olhar. Em momentos como aqueles o noivo fazia gestos menores e mais significativos, como a tentativa de tocar no rosto dele. Sabia que era um risco falar disso perto do russo, então se arrastou mais para trás na cama e se preparou para convencer Viktor do que era realmente importante:

 

"Me ouça!" Yuri disse com uma tristeza que partiu o coração de Viktor. 

 

O russo balançou a cabeça em recusa. Ele não queria ouvir. Se ouvisse, tudo se tornaria real. E ele não queria perder Yuri. 

 

"Por favor, me ouça." O mais novo tentou de novo. 

 

Não queria brigar ou chorar. Só queria dizer o que precisava ser dito.

 

"Eu tentei. Eu lutei muito. Fui ao máximo das minhas forças por você, Viktor. Mas não sou eu que vou te fazer feliz como você merece." Yuri começou, incapaz de encarar o noivo. "Seu lugar não é ao meu lado, mas sim no rinque, na Rússia, fazendo o que mais ama."

 

Yuri levantou a cabeça e olhou para Viktor. Por que ele não aceitava a verdade? Por que parecia questionar? Era só concordar. 

 

"Eu vi hoje... Depois que eu patinei e recebi a minha nota. Se eu não tivesse girado demais ou encostado a mão no chão, eu não teria errado. Eu decepcionei você. Eu sei disso porque você não me abraçou. E nem brigou comigo. Você ficou ali, simplesmente parado, olhando para a tela, esperando a nota que confirmaria que eu falhei. Eu não sou o melhor! Eu não sou como você!"

 

Viktor sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Achava que tinha feito a coisa correta ao não brigar com Yuri. Ele já parecia decepcionado o suficiente consigo mesmo para que ele ainda fizesse algo que pudesse piorar. 

 

"Enquanto você assistia o Yuri patinar eu entendi... Você queria estar ali no rinque, patinando. Você era... Ainda é o único capaz de bate-los. Você consegue superar até mesmo o recorde que o Yuri estabeleceu."

 

Yuri queria calar a boca. Estava falando demais. Estava se perdendo. Estava quase chorando... Agarrou o travesseiro e tentou se controlar, mas era tarde demais. 

 

O que Viktor poderia fazer? Como técnico, o que ele poderia oferecer ao atleta a sua frente? Como noivo, o que poderia fazer pelo homem que amava? Viktor via as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos de Yuri e um arrepio sombrio correu o corpo do russo. 

 

"Eu vou ser uma mancha na sua carreira. Eu... Eu não vou conseguir. O mundo me odeia e com razão, porque eu não faço jus a nada do que você me ensina e todo mundo te quer de volta. NÃO É JUSTO QUE SÓ EU TENHA VOCÊ PRA MI...!" Yuri disse, sendo interrompido por um soluço que o fez perder o controle do choro de vez.

 

Viktor via Yuri chorar livremente, lágrimas grossas corriam pelo seu rosto. Era doloroso ver o homem que amava envolvido em tanta tristeza e com o coração tão partido. Era isso que ele causava em Yuri? Era isso que...? Não! Espere! Viktor respirou fundo e buscou serenidade. Já tinha passado por isso antes. O que tinha feito quando isso aconteceu?

 

'Só acredite em mim mais do que eu mesmo acredito! Não precisa dizer nada! APENAS FIQUE DO MEU LADO E NÃO ME DEIXE POR NADA!’ A voz de Yuri gritou na cabeça de Viktor. Era isso que tinha sido dito pelo próprio japonês quando ele entrou em uma crise semelhante. E era o que queria fazer. 

 

"Então, depois de amanhã, você é um homem livre de mim.  Só vai restar minha dívida com você. Eu vou pagar o seu salário, eu prometo. Eu sei que é caro, mas vou trabalhar duro até pagar tudo!" Yuri disse, fungando no travesseiro. Levantou o olhar, buscando os olhos azuis de Viktor. "Apenas me prometa que vai voltar para casa, fazer o que ama e ser feliz."

 

Viktor respirou fundo, segurando as emoções e se levantando. Podia prometer aquilo.

 

"Se é o que você quer, eu prometo." O russo disse com algum controle, sentando-se ao lado de Yuri na cama e lhe tirando o travesseiro. "Mas até amanhã estamos juntos, não estamos?"

 

Yuri sentiu os braços de Viktor lhe envolverem. Queria ter forças para negar aquilo, mas se perdia no cheiro e no calor daquela pele. Quando percebeu, o patinador japonês estava completamente envolvido no abraço do russo. Ele observou os movimentos do homem mais velho, que lhe pegava a mão direita e lhe beijava o anel, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos. 

 

"Estarei com você até o fim, então dê o seu melhor." Viktor disse com firmeza, tentando passar o que sentia. 

 

Yuri corou com as palavras do russo e percebeu o quanto ele parecia cansado. Ele fazia tudo errado mesmo. Era um idiota que não sabia fazer o noivo feliz. Não deveria estar com ele.

 

"Viktor, eu..." O japonês iniciou, mas foi cortado por um beijo profundo e amoroso.

 

Yuri sentiu os lábios serem tomados com carinho e urgência por Viktor. Sua mão foi parar no peito do noivo e estava pronto para empurra-lo. Mas se o fizesse, quando veria isso acontecer na sua vida de novo? Estavam juntos por uma última noite antes do fim de tudo. Viktor queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, então por que se negar? Não podia e não queria negar ao homem que amava o direito a uma despedida. 

 

Viktor sentiu a mão de Yuri contra o seu peito e sabia que estava prestes a ser negado. Precisava manter o sangue frio se quisesse demonstrar os sentimentos que ele mesmo não entendia. Não seria como na primeira vez deles. Não seria como nenhuma outra vez. Então manteve-se firme e amoroso. Confiava que o noivo entenderia. Precisava confiar. Sentiu a mão do japonês deslizar pelo seu peito até achar a nuca e lhe puxar para mais perto. Era o sinal que precisava.

 

O russo removeu a jaqueta de Yuri, jogando-a para longe. Tratava o japonês como algo muito frágil, capaz de quebrar com um aperto errado. Era a primeira vez que tratava alguém assim. Acariciava as costas do amante enquanto removia a blusa com zelo.

 

Yuri sentiu ser deitado na cama e abriu os olhos, vendo seu noivo lhe curvar os lábios em um sorriso amoroso. Tímido, ele levantou as mãos e lhe tocou os ombros por dentro do roupão, ajudando-o a remover a vestimenta enquanto sentia a maciez da pele e os músculos definidos daqueles braços. Teria saudades disso e de como se sentia seguro naquele abraço, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo ou dete-lo. Viktor lhe beijou a testa, os olhos fechados, o nariz, os lábios, o pescoço... Os lábios do mais velho lhe percorriam o peito enquanto sentia suas calças serem tiradas e as unhas de Vitya lhe arranharem de levinho as laterais das pernas. O misto de sensações o arrepiou por inteiro e o fez gemer. 

 

Viktor lhe tirou as meias e beijou cada um dos pés, subindo pelas pernas alternadamente, controlando o sorriso quando Yuri abriu uma das pernas para lhe dar espaço para beijar as coxas internas - parte em que o namorado era especialmente sensível.  Deixou a língua correr por esta parte da pele do noivo, tentando traçar os músculos dele e guardar para si na memória, enquanto as pontas dos dedos faziam trabalho semelhante na outra coxa. Passou pela virilha ignorando solene e cruelmente a ereção. 

 

"Vik... Viktor..." Yuri gemeu, buscando com a mão direita tocar no noivo, alcançando-lhe o cabelo. 

 

Ele sentiu o russo passar a língua ao redor do seu mamilo, fazendo-o criar expectativa pelo que vinha a seguir. Vitya lhe lambeu o outro e quando o japonês menos esperava, ele lhe chupou o mamilo enquanto apertava o primeiro com as pontas dos dedos. Yuri botou a mão na boca para abafar o grito de prazer, mas gemeu coisas incoerentes enquanto sentia aqueles lábios e a língua brincarem com aquela parte tão sensível de si. Não aguentaria muito mais daquela tortura deliciosa. Viktor parecia saber disso, pois traçou um caminho de beijos e lambidas até chegar na sua ereção. 

 

Yuri deixou de entender o mundo com coerência quando o russo lhe beijou com intimidade. Tapava a boca com força para abafar os gemidos e as vezes que chamava o nome de Viktor. Viktor, Viktor, Viktor... Amava o nome e o homem por trás dele. Abriu os olhos buscando vê-lo uma última vez de forma tão íntima e particular. Os olhos azuis o olhavam com intensidade erótica e amorosa. Sabia que era impossível desviar o olhar e assim iriam juntos até o final. Ele sentiu Viktor se tornar mais exigente com os toques, a boca e agindo com mais vontade, beirando a agressividade. Tremendo por completo, Yuri não conseguia se segurar mais, então apenas deixou ir, apreciando o orgasmo provocado pelo homem que amava. 

 

Viktor sentia os dedos de Yuri se mexerem pelo seu cabelo em um carinho fraco, mas significativo. Sabia que ele reunia todo o resto de suas forças para isso e também para sorrir fracamente. Ele estava feliz. Não havia ansiedade, medo ou desespero. E isso fez com que o russo se sentisse bem.

 

"Viktor, me abrace..." Yuri sussurrou, acariciando o rosto dele. "Por favor, me abrace..."

 

Viktor obedeceu sem hesitar, deitando de peito para cima e acolhendo o amante. Foi sendo surpreendido por um beijo no rosto e um abraço que se resumia a se acomodar do lado esquerdo do Viktor e jogar seus membros inferior e superior esquerdo por cima do russo. O europeu lhe beijou a testa e ficou acariciando o cabelo até que a respiração do amado ficasse estável, indicando que dormia, os lábios curvados em um sorriso. 

 

Viktor também estava exausto, mas não conseguia dormir. Sua mente borbulhava de dúvidas e incertezas. Não poderia fazer amor com Yuri sempre que ele tivesse essas crises. Mas se ele perdesse o controle amanhã, o que poderia fazer? Se fosse com Viktor, o que ele gostaria que fizessem para acalmar ele? O russo deu uma risada fraca de si mesmo. Nunca duvidou de suas capacidades e nem do seu esforço. Aquilo era tudo novidade. Eram coisas que só Yuri Katsuki conseguiram trazer para sua vida e agora precisava lidar com uma velocidade impressionante depois de tanto tentar ignorar.

 

Yuri se mexeu de um jeito que esbarrou na sua ereção e Viktor gemeu. O que faria com aquilo? Não queria fazer nada. Quando o seu prazer deixou de ser prioridade? Quando Yuri Katsuki passou a ser tão importante quanto ele mesmo? Estar ciente disso tornava a perspectiva de perdê-lo simplesmente pior. 

 

E Viktor odiava perder algo pelo qual lutara tanto. Ele sabia o quanto lutara por Yuri. Ainda lutava, não é? Não era hora de afundar ainda. Tinha um dia para lutar por Yuri e ou venceria ou morreria tentando. Mas precisava dormir e estar disposto para o dia seguinte. E precisava se acalmar. Respirou fundo e sentiu ao longe o cheiro do cabelo do Yuri. Era bom. Ele gostava, pensou sorrindo. Virou o rosto e afundou o nariz naquele cabelo, respirando e sorvendo aquele cheiro até se acalmar. Dormir foi inevitável.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri precisava se concentrar. O treino da manhã não foi ruim. Mas se arrependia de ter recusado o beijo de bom dia do Viktor, desviando o rosto e indo tomar banho. Na verdade, o japonês se enfiou no chuveiro e chorou. Não como no dia anterior, claro, mas percebeu a mágoa nos olhos de Viktor. 

 

Quando terminou, encontrou o café-da-manhã no quarto. Sem coisas cruas, álcool ou gordura, como ele gostava de comer em dias de competição. E acima de tudo: sozinho, sem a bagunça do salão de refeições. Viktor o instruiu a comer com juízo e foi tomar o banho. 

 

Mas desde então o russo parecia ter entrado no modo operandis de técnico e nele só dizia o que era estritamente necessário. Instruções sobre técnica e os incentivos efusivos relativos à patinação. E nada sobre eles. Yuri não evitou a frustração que veio com o fato de ter seu desejo atendido, mas tentava se convencer de que aquele era o melhor jeito.

 

Agora almoçava com Viktor em algum lugar muito exclusivo e sofisticado de Barcelona, onde tinham privacidade. E, desde o beijo recusado, não tentara nenhuma investida romântica sobre ele. Viktor lhe conhecia bem, bem até demais. 

 

"O que te incomoda? A comida não está boa?" O russo perguntou depois de tomar um gole da sua taça de vinho.

 

"Hã? Não, não, está muito boa sim." 

 

Viktor sorriu, sem dar sinais do que pensava, e simplesmente respondeu:

 

"O que estiver lhe incomodando, me diga. Como seu técnico, eu vou fazer o que for possível para que você fique bem até o fim."

 

"Ah..." Yuri corou, incapaz de encarar o russo. "Obrigado."

 

Viktor bebeu mais um gole de vinho para disfarçar a frustração. Desde cedo Yuri continuava amuado. Não estava triste, ansioso ou nervoso, mas certamente estava tenso. Como poderia lidar com ele e lhe oferecer mais e fazê-lo ir além? Buscava até não misturar o profissional e o relacionamento pessoal. E talvez fosse justamente esse o problema: o lado pessoal. Respirou fundo e fez uma prece silenciosa ao universo para conseguir ajuda para resolver isso a tempo da competição começar. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Viktor observava Yuri se trocar e pentear o cabelo. Ele gostava de fazer isso cedo e o russo respeitava isso. Ambos estavam apreensivos. Não havia muito o que conversar e Viktor sabia que forçar qualquer contato seria pior. Mas questões práticas precisavam ser tratadas.

 

"A imprensa..." Viktor começou, notando Yuri ficar empertigado de tensão "...vai querer falar conosco daqui a pouco."

 

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir?"  Yuri respondeu, penteando o cabelo de forma esquisita e corando de vergonha. "Eu posso assistir você falando, porque você sabe o que fazer com eles e..."

 

Viktor pousou o indicador nos lábios e teve um estalo. O universo havia lhe dado o sinal que precisava, agora faria o que era preciso:

 

"Você promete me assistir se ficar aqui?"

 

Yuri levantou correndo e ligou a TV. 

 

"Prometo aprender com você como lidar com eles." O japonês disse fazendo gestos enfáticos com a mão. "Da próxima vez, eu vou, prometo."

 

Viktor se aproximou e consertou o penteado de Yuri.

 

"Promete que vai ouvir tudo o que eu vou dizer? É importante."

 

Yuri simplesmente assentiu, tentando resistir ao charme do homem que amava. Ele estava tão perto que respiravam o mesmo ar e aqueles olhos azuis o encaravam tão profundamente que seu corpo derretia como se fosse gelo embaixo do sol.

 

"Ok. Até mais tarde." Viktor disse, saindo do camarim.

 

**_Continua..._ **

 


	2. ... and never leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olar, como vai? :D
> 
> WOW, você voltou! Fico feliz com isso! <3  
> Se você simplesmente virou o capítulo, também fico feliz. Você quer saber onde meus delírios do que seria o episódio 12 de YoI vão parar e isso é bom sinal para mim, né? hahahaha
> 
> Enfim, não vou enrolar mais aqui. Boa leitura e te vejo nas notas finais. :)

_Capítulo 2 ~ ...and never leave me._

 

__

 

Estava quase na hora. Viktor respirou fundo e vestiu a máscara que usava para a imprensa. Era quase como patinar competitivamente, mas os repórteres sempre tinham surpresas reservadas para ele. Foi para frente das câmeras e dos jornalistas. A sorte estava lançada.

 

"Boa tarde, senhores e senhoras da imprensa." O russo iniciou, buscando manter a leveza.

 

"Viktor, estamos ao vivo para toda Espanha. Onde está Yuri Katsuki?" Iniciou a repórter espanhola sem qualquer sinal de constrangimento por não cumprimentar Viktor.

 

Viktor sorriu. Estar ao vivo era tudo o que queria. Só esperava que Yuri fizesse sua parte e assistisse.

 

"Preferi deixar meu atleta se concentrando para a final. Sinto muito, mas os senhores terão que se contentar comigo apenas." Viktor disse, sem evitar o meio sorriso charmoso. 

 

Os repórteres riram. Sabiam que se alguém lhe garantiria um furo ou uma entrevista menos chata, esse alguém era Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

Na sala de preparação, Yuri Katsuki assistia tudo sem piscar. Ele em absoluto parecia nervoso por estar cercada daqueles repórteres sedentos por um furo que mais pareciam urubus atrás de carniça.

 

"Viktor, correm boatos de que Yuri Katsuki vai se aposentar depois de hoje. Você confirma?"

 

Yuri corou vendo a TV. Ele nunca tinha falado para ninguém, como eles poderiam saber que planejava se aposentar depois de hoje? 

 

Viktor deu uma risada discreta e confiante:

 

"Um dos motivos pelos quais eu gosto de conversar com a imprensa é esse: vocês sempre me informam das fofocas em primeira mão, inclusive sobre o meu atleta, que nunca mencionou nada nesse sentido. Isso é algo que concerne ao Yuri e apenas ele deve responder, não a mim."

 

"Viktorr?"

 

Viktor observou que um repórter russo se dirigiu para ele com um inglês um tanto arrastado. Não gostava daquele homem, que mais parecia repórter de revista de fofocas do que jornalista esportivo:

 

"Acho que isso você pode responder: o que você vai fazer quando esta temporada acabar?"

 

Viktor sorriu. Sabia que aquele homem não o decepcionaria depois de tantos anos tentando conseguir detalhes de sua vida pessoal ou um vexame. Mas dessa vez ele jogava ao seu favor.

 

"Tecnicamente a temporada ainda não acabou. Yuri ainda vai patinar e eu estarei lá, pois sou técnico dele." Viktor deu uma pausa, querendo que a informação de que não toleraria desagrados de repórteres fosse recebida com sucesso. "No entanto, eu já sei o que vou fazer. Prometi para uma pessoa muito importante para mim que iria voltar para casa, fazer o que amo e ser feliz."

 

Yuri não mais piscava, sentindo o peito lhe oprimir e as lágrimas brotarem. Não deveria se sentir assim. Ele mesmo tinha pedido para Viktor voltar para a Rússia e patinar competitivamente de novo, mesmo que isso significasse ficar longe do homem que amava e melhor técnico que ele já teve.

 

"Então você vai voltarr para Rússia e treinarr para competirr?" O repórter russo perguntou, ávido pelo furo.

 

O sorriso de Viktor se desfez com a pergunta, transformando-se em um semblante ligeiramente confuso.

 

"Rússia? Não!" O ex-atleta sorriu com sinceridade. "Eu vou para Hasetsu, no Japão. Eu e Makkachin moramos lá há quase um ano. É lá que somos felizes. Todo dia eu levo meu cachorro para passear na praia e ele adora. Lá também tem termas maravilhosas e katsudon. Vocês já provaram katsudon? É muito bom!" 

 

Os repórteres riram com a resposta, mas não tinha zombaria. Eles pareciam milagrosamente entender o que Viktor queria dizer.

 

"Mas você não vai patinarr mais?" O repórter russo perguntou, confuso.

 

Viktor sorriu de satisfação. Aquele homem realmente estava lhe ajudando:

 

"Eu parei de competir, mas nunca deixei de patinar."

 

No outro lado da tela, Yuri concordava. Viktor treinava com ele todo dia. O russo lhe mostrava o que queria no gelo, desde a coreografia artística até os saltos. Também fazia séries livres para divertir as filhas de Yuuko-chan e outras crianças locais. Patinar voltou a ser uma atividade importante em Hasetsu e até a professora Minako tinha mais alunos, graças ao Viktor. Ele sabia também que o russo patinava bastante sozinho. E também patinavam juntos, de mãos dadas as vezes, Yuri lembrou, corando.

 

"Mas agora minhas motivações para fazer o que eu amo são outras. Em dez anos, eu nunca mais tinha assistido uma final de Grand Prix do lado de fora do rinque. Eu tinha esquecido como isso é fascinante. Patinar é muito mais do que competir e eu estou descobrindo isso finalmente, graças a Yuri Katsuki."

 

O repórter russo não desistiria fácil e Viktor sabia disso. 

 

"E o que o Japão tem de tão interessante a ponto de você abandonarr a Rússia?" O homem perguntou com malícia e certo despeito.

 

Viktor sorriu. Sabia que aquilo mexia com o patriotismo do repórter, mas não ligou. Definitivamente aquilo não era o mais importante.

 

"Eu nunca aprendi tanto em tão pouco tempo. Eu cheguei no Japão achando que iria ensinar ao Yuri sobre patinação, mas ele me ensinou muito mais sobre a vida e sobre o amor. Coisas das que eu não sabia quando eu vivia para competir."

 

"Então Viktor Nikiforov está amando alguém?" O repórter perguntou, com ar ligeiramente sarcástico.

 

Viktor coçou o rosto com o dedo indicador direito, sem perceber que o anel que Yuri lhe dera cintilava a luz dos flashes das máquinas fotográficas e refletores. Aquele era o tipo de pergunta da qual sempre se esquivava, mas não o faria daquela vez. Alguém importante ouvia o que ele tinha a dizer.

 

"Sim, estou amando alguém." Ele respondeu simplesmente, com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

 

"E pretende casar?" O repórter russo perguntou, ganancioso. Finalmente conseguia tirar de Viktor seu tipo de informação preferida, então aproveitaria.

 

Dessa vez Viktor foi realmente pego de surpresa. Aquele homem ajudava, mas da pior forma possível. 

 

"Pretendo, mas não depende só de mim. Casamento precisa de duas pessoas que se amam e queiram fazer isso." O russo respondeu, sério. Com um sorriso mais suave, ele acrescentou "Alguma pergunta que não seja sobre a minha vida pessoal?"

 

"Sabemos que você escolheu ser técnico de Yuri Katsuki, que veio de uma temporada desastrosa ano passado. Você não vai voltar a competir, então entendemos que pretende fazer seu nome como treinador através de Yuri. Como lidará com a mancha no seu nome caso ele falhe e não ganhe o ouro?" A repórter espanhola perguntou, séria.

 

Viktor sentiu o sangue gelar de ódio. Aquela espanhola era tão urubu quanto o russo, mas corriam atrás de carniças diferentes. Ambos trabalhavam com possibilidades irreais. Ambos eram medíocres.

 

No camarim, Yuri se encolheu de nervoso. Sabia que as pessoas pensavam isso dele, mas ouvir era tudo muito pior. Era quase insuportável.

 

"Yuri Katsuki não vai falhar. Você tem minha palavra nisso." Viktor respondeu, confiante, sem deixar transparecer sua frustração. "Só responderei mais uma pergunta."

 

"Então acha mesmo que Yuri pode ganhar o ouro?" O repórter retorquiu. 

 

"Tenho certeza que ele não só pode como vai ganhar o ouro hoje." Viktor falou, mantendo a seriedade. "Obrigado pela atenção e com licença."

 

"Que absurrdo ele acharr que aquele japonês qualquerr pode ganhar do nosso Yuri Plisetsky." O repórter russo falou um tanto alto, sem saber que sua fala vazava ao vivo pela TV espanhola. 

 

Viktor ouviu isso e voltou, chegando perto do repórter. Todas as atenções, câmeras e microfones se voltaram para ele, que parecia irado e ainda assim extremamente confiante.

 

"Ele poderia ter escolhido um russo." O repórter continuou, sem saber que era o centro das atenções. "Poderia ter escolhido Yuri Plisetsky. Agora vai amargar um vexame na carreira e vai voltar para a Rússia com o rabo entre as per..."

 

"Escute aqui, senhor." Viktor iniciou, virando o repórter para si e mirando-o bem no fundo dos olhos daquela criatura insuportável. "Ninguém no mundo confia mais em Yuri Katsuki do que eu. Eu escolhi apostar minha carreira em Yuri porque ninguém, russo ou não, patina como ele. E eu faria tudo de novo."

 

O semblante suavizou e ele olhou para a câmera com um sorriso charmoso:

 

"Não se esqueçam de torcer por Yuri Katsuki mais tarde."

 

Viktor caminhava para o camarim onde deixara Yuri Katsuki. No meio do caminho, bebeu uma garrafa de água gelada para refletir o que havia sido aquela coletiva. Pela segunda vez em menos de 24 horas as coisas quase saíram do seu controle. Mas se Yuri tivesse ouvido e absorvido cada uma daquelas palavras, teria valido a pena. Entrou na sala de concentração e encontrou Yuri se olhando no espelho, pronto para competir, mesmo que ainda estivesse usando os óculos. O nariz estava vermelho, sinal de que chorara, mas o rosto estava transformado em uma expressão determinada. Mas ainda faltava algo.

 

"Viktor, na entrevista, tudo o que você falou era verdade?" Yuri perguntou, sério, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

 

"'Era’ não. É a verdade." O russo respondeu sem duvidar. 

 

Yuri se aproximou, olhando-o nos olhos, como se o analisasse. Então o abraçou, sussurrando:

 

"Obrigado." 

 

Viktor o abraçou de volta e sorriu quando viu Yuri lhe sorrir, confiante, e dizer:

 

"Vamos acabar logo com isso."

 

Ligou o mp3 player em um volume considerável e saiu pela porta sem dizer nada. Viktor se apressou para pegar os crachás e saiu atrás do atleta. Aquele estresse da entrevista coletiva tinha valido a pena.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

'Ninguém no mundo confia mais em Yuri Katsuki do que eu. Ninguém no mundo confia mais em Yuri Katsuki do que eu. Ninguém no mundo confia mais em Yuri Katsuki do que eu.'

 

A frase que Viktor disse ecoava na cabeça de Yuri como se fosse música. Se alguém como Viktor confiava nele, era porque tinha algo de bom. Ele respirou fundo. Sabia que tinha algo bom. E hoje ele patinaria competitivamente pela última vez e comprovaria isso. Seu solo era sua trajetória. Conseguiria mostrar para os outros o que Viktor via nele, conseguiria...

 

Viktor sabia quando Yuri pensava muito. E quando ele estava prestes a pisar no rinque de patinação era um daqueles momentos. Desde cedo, depois da entrevista, Yuri estava concentrado. Mas tão concentrado que não reparava no que Viktor fazia. Não que o russo se importasse. Era o movimento de Yuri e enquanto estivesse saudável, ficaria tudo bem. Recebeu os óculos do japonês e também os protetores das lâminas dos patins. Era a hora do show. Yuri veio para Viktor buscando as últimas instruções e ele se perguntou o que poderia dizer a ele.

 

Yuri se assustou quando Viktor lhe ofereceu a mão esquerda, mas a tocou, embasbacado por ver o anel que lhe dera no anular daquela mão. O russo o puxou para um abraço sem lhe soltar a mão e Yuri o abraçou de volta intensamente. Soltaram-se e Viktor puxou a mão da aliança e a beijou, dizendo:

 

"Mais do que nunca eu espero que o feitiço deste anel funcione: que você pense menos e viva mais."

 

Yuri ficou boquiaberto e começou a patinar lentamente para o ponto inicial de sua coreografia. Pensava no que Viktor tinha lhe dito, no que queria dizer e no que Yuri gostaria para eles, tanto no nível profissional quanto no pessoal:

 

'Que você pense menos e viva mais.' A voz do Viktor ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-o respirar fundo. 

 

Yuri tirou a aliança da mão direita, botando-a no anelar esquerdo, beijando-a em seguida. Parou no seu lugar e respirou fundo. A música iniciou e Yuri deslizou pelo gelo, iniciando a coreografia. Lembrava de quando achava que estava só e geralmente aquilo lhe evocava sensações de solidão. Mas não dessa vez. Agora parecia ver um quadro distante de uma pessoa que sabia que era ele. Era. Deixou de ser. E essa alegria fluiu em seu sangue, deixando-o feliz e confiante. Executou a combinação de quádruplo toe loop combinado com toe loop duplo. Nada mal. 

 

Yuri lembrou de Viktor dizendo que ninguém no mundo patinava como ele. E ninguém no mundo patinaria aquele programa melhor do que ele. A confiança em si mesmo era novidade, mas não o agitava. Iniciou a sequência de giros, apreciando a adrenalina que corria em seu corpo enquanto fazia isso. Há quanto tempo simplesmente não patinava por amar fazer aquilo? 

 

Apreciando esse novo momento, Yuri saltou um Salchow quádruplo pousando apenas em uma perna, como era esperado. Funcionou. A música desacelerou, entrando na parte que simbolizava a entrada de Viktor na sua vida. Um arrepio correu seu corpo enquanto ele fazia a coreografia, incluindo um Ina Bauer suave e belo e um triplo axel sem qualquer falha e depois um flip triplo. 

 

Yuri sentia a delicadeza simplesmente fluir pelo seu corpo durante a coreografia artística e os saltos eram simplesmente parte disso. Estava tudo certo e era maravilhoso poder constatar isso. Essa tranquilidade lhe garantiu executar a combinação de axel triplo, loop simples e triplo Salchow de forma satisfatória. Emendou um Lutz triplo e um toe loop triplo sem problemas. Amava o que fazia e estava conseguindo demonstrar isso ao mundo. E demonstrava a Viktor por consequência. Todo o esforço dele em tornar Yuri uma pessoa melhor valeria a pena, porque, para o japonês, aprender com o russo sobre amar e patinar era o tesouro mais valioso que guardaria pelo resto da vida. 

 

Viktor não acreditava no que via. Yuri patinava como um deus e o amor simplesmente fluía pelos poros do atleta. Era disso que ele falava quando perguntavam o que ele via no Yuri. Era isso que ele sempre viu, mas só agora conseguia que o mundo visse junto. Egoisticamente pensou que não queria perdê-lo. Mas se fosse inevitável o fim, ao menos teria cumprido sua meta inicial com Yuri. 

 

Katsuki se avaliou fisicamente. Não estava cansado. A ansiedade definitivamente lhe tomava mais força do que pensava e o amor tornava tudo possível. Toda essa leveza lhe dava condições de uma última tentativa. Acertaria um flip quádruplo ou morreria tentando. 

 

Viktor viu o japonês iniciar a última combinação: um axel triplo, um loop simples e um Salchow triplo. Por fim, ele faria um toe loop quádruplo e no estado que Yuri estava, o russo sabia que seria perfeito. Sorriu, feliz, antecipando os fatos. Mas o sorriso se desfez logo em seguida, transformando-se em uma boca aberta: viu Yuri executar na sua frente um flip quádruplo sem falhas graves, caindo em um só pé, como deve ser.

 

'Consegui! Eu não caí!' Yuri pensou, executando os últimos passos da coreografia. 

 

Deixou fluir o resto de energia entre os giros, sabendo que estava quase acabando e resistiu, forte, até a pose final. 

 

Os aplausos e gritos eram ensurdecedores, tirando parcialmente Yuri de seu transe. Ele patinou em direção a saída das notas, buscando Viktor, que o abraçou apertado, embora estivesse embasbacado. 

 

"Eu não sei o que fazer para te surpreender mais do que você fez comigo." O russo disse.

 

"Viktor, o que aconteceu?" Yuri perguntou, tremendo de nervoso.

 

"Ninguém sabe explicar como a perfeição acontece." Viktor respondeu, sentando o atleta no banco das notas.

 

"Viktor..." Yuri disse, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem e escorrerem ao mesmo tempo que os lábios se abriam em um sorriso. 

 

O russo ficou nervoso, mas percebeu que o noivo chorava de felicidade. Aquele tipo de choro era menos difícil de lidar, então só o abraçou. 

 

Yuri não acreditou na nota que recebeu. Ela lhe botava em primeiro lugar com uma margem ridiculamente alta do segundo colocado, o público aplaudindo e gritando feito louco. Ele respirou o mais fundo possível, buscando forças. Ouvia ao longe sobre ter batido um recorde, mas nada importava ou fazia sentido, porque Viktor o abraçava com firmeza.

 

"Yuri!" Viktor o chamou, com alegria.

 

"Viktor, me tira daqui antes que o Yuri venha chutar a gente do banco." O japonês balbuciou, fazendo o russo rir.

 

"O que meu campeão quiser." Viktor respondeu, flertando descaradamente com seu corado aluno.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Yuri saiu do banho ainda sem acreditar que há algumas horas estava no lugar mais alto do pódio. No quarto, viu a medalha de ouro brilhando em cima da sua cama, mas estava só. Viktor disse que tomaria banho no banheiro coletivo da piscina do hotel, orientando o atleta a aproveitar a banheira sem qualquer preocupação. Mas não ver Viktor ali o preocupava. O russo sabia o que ele pensava e vice-versa, mas não conversaram e chegaram em um consenso. Ligou a luz e viu que tinha um bilhete:

 

"Vista-se apropriadamente. Vamos comemorar. Amor, V."

 

Yuri ficou tenso. O que era se vestir apropriadamente? Como iriam comemorar a vitória? Na dúvida, vestiu blusa de botões, suéter, calças jeans de lavagem escura simples e meias, e resolveu esperar Viktor voltar. Se precisasse, trocaria de roupa. O estilo combinava melhor com Viktor, mas tentaria não pensar nisso. Pegou o celular e viu que tinha ligações perdidas e poucas dezenas de mensagens pessoais e várias dezenas de notificações nas redes sociais. Mas ligou para a família, especificamente sua mãe. Lembrava bem da experiência no ano anterior.

 

"Mãe?" Yuri disse quando atenderam a ligação. "Oi, mãe, estava dormindo? Desculpe. A senhora me assistiu? Eu só queria lhe agradecer por tudo e dizer que eu consertei as coisas."

 

Yuri sorriu ao perceber que a mãe entendia o que ele queria dizer e lhe parabenizou. A conversa não durou muito, pois a mulher precisava dormir. Ainda trabalharia no dia seguinte. Desligou a ligação e quando estava prestes a olhar as mensagens, a porta se abriu.

 

Viktor entrou no quarto com uma embalagem grande, parecia uma panela, sendo empurrada em um carrinho. O cheiro era familiar. Yuri reparou que ele estava vestido de terno e gravata, como se fosse a uma festa muito chique.

 

"É assim que você pretende comemorar sua vitória?" Viktor perguntou, decepcionado. 

 

Yuri corou, mas sorriu. Não sabia dizer se estava vestido simples demais ou se Viktor estava exagerando. Mas o cheiro que vinha daquela panela era familiar. 

 

"Katsu... Katsudon?" Yuri perguntou, nervoso. 

 

Viktor assentiu, dando um sorriso mal contido. 

 

"Você disse que queria vencer para comer katsudon comigo. E que queria continuar vencendo para comer katsudon comigo." O russo disse, abrindo a tampa e deixando o aroma da comida inundar o quarto, adorando ver o sorriso do japonês. "Também trouxe saquê."

 

Viktor serviu a comida e eles sentaram juntos na pequena mesa do quarto. Yuri se deliciou, mas o russo disse: 

 

"Muito bom. Mas a senhora Katsuki faz melhor. Mal posso esperar para comer um katsudon feito por ela." 

 

Yuri olhou para o russo com curiosidade: 

 

"Você vai voltar para Hasetsu?"

 

"Eu moro lá." Viktor respondeu de maneira duvidosa. 

 

"Ah..." Yuri disse, incerto. Estaria brincando?

 

Viktor e o japonês comeram em silêncio, até que o russo perguntou sem rodeios:

 

"Vai mesmo se aposentar?" 

 

Yuri engasgou com a comida. Iria se aposentar? O que iria fazer a partir daquele instante? Tinha algumas ideias do que faria com o tempo livre, mas de repente já não parecia mais certo fazer o que pensava. Eram caminhos seguros, planos benfeitos, mas frutos da ansiedade.

 

"Não sei. Nenhuma das ideias que tive incluíam uma medalha de ouro. No máximo uma de bronze, talvez." Yuri riu, tímido. 

 

"Por que não me contou que planejava se aposentar?" Viktor perguntou, uma ponta mal disfarçada de mágoa. "Suas ideias e planos não me incluíam?"

 

Yuri mastigava um pedaço relativamente grande de porco e se engasgou, corando violentamente. Olhou para o russo e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Como ia se explicar? Bebeu a água que Viktor lhe ofereceu e resolveu dizer a verdade:

 

"Todas as vezes que eu tinha alguma ideia do que fazer, você estava lá, do meu lado. Mas eu refazia tudo sem você ali, porque achava que seus planos eram outros, incluindo voltar para a Rússia e também a patinar." Yuri explicou, incapaz de comer mais de tanta vergonha. "Desculpe."

 

Viktor mastigava o katsudon sem pressa. Precisava de tempo para absorver a informação. 

 

"Agora só me pergunto se consigo fazer mais e melhor ou se devo mesmo parar..." Yuri acrescentou. "O que você pensava depois que ganhava um ouro?"

 

 Viktor levou alguns minutos para responder:

 

"Até dois anos atrás, eu pensava em como surpreender as pessoas na temporada seguinte e me superar. Na temporada passada, eu pensava se conseguiria fazer isso..." 

 

Yuri observou como Viktor parecia pensar em algo mais, então esperou pacientemente até que ele falasse:

 

"Esse ano é a primeira vez que eu não conto a minha vida em temporadas ou competições." O russo disse, bebendo um gole de saquê. "Guardando as devidas limitações de ser seu técnico e ter compromissos nas temporadas, eu tive tempo para fazer coisas simples como assistir à final do Grand Prix ou brincar com o Makkachin na praia."

 

Yuri sorriu ao lembrar das vezes que vira os dois brincando na praia no fim da tarde, como já fizera com Vichan, seu falecido cachorro, tantas vezes. 

 

"E o que você vai fazer agora, Viktor?" O japonês perguntou, incerto.

 

"Não sei. Da última vez que parei para pensar nisso, lembrei que fui dispensado. Então estou enfrentando uma situação completamente nova: estou desempregado." 

 

O russo riu melancolicamente, pensando no absurdo da situação.

 

"E solteiro, já que fui duplamente dispensado. Se alguém me dissesse que isso aconteceria comigo dentro de uns 11 meses ano passado, eu riria. Mas agora meus planos não dependem somente de mim e de Makkachin..."

 

Yuri observou a mão esquerda de Viktor. O anel estava no mesmo lugar que o russo tinha deixado. Ele mesmo não tinha tirado o anel da própria mão esquerda. Aquilo tinha que significar algo.

 

"Acho que podemos começar a conversar e planejar as coisas juntos." Yuri disse, tocando a mão esquerda de Viktor e brincando com o anel nela. "O que você tem em mente agora?"

 

"Você casando comigo." O russo respondeu sem pestanejar, exalando confiança e objetividade. 

 

Yuri corou e cobriu a boca, nervoso. 

 

"É-é um bom plano. Eu gosto." O japonês sorriu, tímido. "Você tem algum outro plano?" 

 

"Makkachin de pajem e Yurio como meu padrinho. Você tem algum padrinho em mente?" Viktor respondeu, puxando o noivo para sentá-lo em seu colo.

 

"Pichit seria bom padrinho..." Yuri disse, pensando em voz alta. "Mas espera, você parece ter planejado o nosso casamento antes." 

 

"Algumas vezes em minha cabeça, a última vez enquanto eu comprava esse katsudon e pensava em meios de fazer você mudar de ideia." Viktor respondeu, acariciando a nuca do noivo, tentando fazê-lo parar de pensar. 

 

Yuri sorriu e eles convergiram para um beijo apaixonado, selando o pacto de se casarem.

 

"Sobre continuar patinando, eu não faço ideia ainda." Yuri disse, incerto.

 

"Se você continuar, eu conheço um excelente técnico. Ele se chama Viktor Nikiforov. Ouvi dizer que ele está disponível depois de ter sido demitido por um medalhista de ouro no Grand Prix." Viktor respondeu, confiante e bem-humorado. "Ele pode montar sua apresentação de gala também."

 

Yuri riu e beijou o noivo de novo. Precisava de coragem para dizer o que queria:

 

"Ouvi falar desse tal de Viktor Nikiforov. Será que ele toparia patinar comigo na exibição de gala? Tornaria a ocasião mais especial."

 

Viktor ficou chocado, mas sorriu.

 

"Você não cansa de me surpreender?" O russo respondeu, emocionado. "Eu não tenho meios de te surpreender mais se você for continuar assim."

 

Yuri sorriu, beijando o noivo. 

 

"Tenho certeza de que você vai achar meios de conseguir me surpreender." O atual campeão mundial disse, sorrindo contra os lábios do amado.

 

"Pode apostar que sim." O russo respondeu, carregando Yuri em direção a cama. 

 

_FIM._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuh, acabou. Mais alguns fantasmas e bloqueios deixados no passado com sucesso. E você que chegou aqui lendo é parte disso. Gratidão por isso, de verdade. 
> 
> Acho que agora é hora de dizer que eu parti de alguns pressupostos como, por exemplo, não haver segunda temporada (em termos de narração, eu talvez deva admitir que fica mais interessante o Yuuri não ganhar, porque abre espaço pra superação e etc). Eu tinha alguns outros pressupostos, mas eu não os lembro. My bad. Ah, sim, e de que o Yuuri faria o grande final apoteótico de conseguir a medalha de ouro apesar da ansiedade. Como ansiosa e amigo de pessoas ansiosas, eu achei que compor isso em uma história seria interessante para uma espécie de catarse nossa. Kubo também fez isso, mas de outro jeito. Aaaah, eu também parti do pressuposto de que eles não conseguiriam conversar civilizadamente depois "Depois da final, vamos acabar com isso", porque o Viktor não saberia lidar com outra crise de ansiedade do Yuuri. Acho que acabei lembrando de todos os pressupostos. ^^""""
> 
> Eu também não consegui decidir se o Yuuri continuaria a patinar ou não. Você simplesmente não pressiona dois ansiosos a decidir algo em cima da hora. Se fizer isso, provavelmente vai dar ruim. Então eu não me pressionei e nem deixei o Yuuri se pressionar. Acho que ficou tudo bem assim, não é? hahahaha
> 
> Eu não tinha assistido o episódio 12 quando escrevi a fic, então o que bater dos finais foi o velho: "Mirei onde eu vi, acertei onde eu não vi."
> 
> A questão do feitiço do anel: Sim, é um anel de noivado, mas eu andei lendo sobre isso e acabei topando num artigo sobre a tradução daquele diálogo em que eles trocam alianças, questões culturais e etc. O fato é: quando alguém te dá um amuleto de proteção, ela fala algo que deseja para essa pessoa que recebe o amuleto. O Viktor disse algo como: "Você não vai precisar pensar sobre isso", mas o "isso" que ele se referia era sobre a pressão da final do GP. E em algum episódio logo do começo, acho que o 3, o Viktor diz: "Quando você pensa muito no programa acaba perdendo o salto." ou algo assim. Eu lembro que fazia muito sentido na minha cabeça, mas isso foi quase duas semanas atrás, então desculpem não poder explicar isso muito bem. Espero que continue fazendo sentido. ^^"""
> 
> Ainda sobre questões de tradução: "離れずにそばにいて" (hanarezu ni soba ni ite), o título em japonês da aria que o Viktor e o Yuuri patinam no primeiro episódio, significaria algo como "Fique comigo e não me largue por nada!", com esse tipo de ênfase mesmo. hahaha No episódio 7, quando o Yuuri simplesmente desata a chorar de vez no estacionamento, o que ele diz pro Viktor é exatamente o título da aria, por isso que o Viktor fica chocado. E por isso eu parti do pressuposto de que o Viktor lembraria disso mais cedo, no capítulo 1, tanto por ser o nome da música, pelo peso que ela tem entre eles e também pelo significado literal dela. Verdade seja dita, eu meio que parti disso para escrever a fic inteira. hahahaha
> 
> Acho que já escrevi o livro que eu precisava escrever pras notas finais. Perdoem a verborragia e não desistam de mim. hahaha
> 
> Enfim,
> 
> Gratidão por ter lido até o fim. Eu realmente escrevi isso para passar minha ansiedade de esperar uma semana pelo final e compartilhar isso com vocês é bem legal até. hahaha  
> Aceitamos gritaria, crítica construtivas e comentários em geral aqui embaixo. Prometo responder todos. :)  
> Se você favoritar a história também tem minha gratidão por antecipação. <3
> 
> Acho que é isso. Até a próxima. :)  
> Davai! o/

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, tudo bem? Valeuzão por ter lido até aqui. 
> 
> Feedback, gritaria, comentários e opinões são bem-vindas, prometo responder todas. <3  
> E quem der kudos nisso, toma minha gratidão também. hahaha 
> 
> Mas de verdade, valeu por ter lido e até o próximo capítulo. :D


End file.
